Devices such as vascular filters or other devices may be inserted into a blood vessel prior to or during a procedure or at another time. Such devices may be inserted by way of a catheter that may be threaded through a vein or artery and into, for example, an aorta or other vessel where the device may be released from the catheter and, for example, deployed. The device may filter, deflect, or block emboli or other objects from entering into a blood supply that feeds the brain.